User talk:Gonzalo84
Splitting up the creature templates I strongly feel that it is a mistake to break up the creature templates. You, I, and other regulars know how to find pages on these different topics - but a major library science principle is to remember that casual users do not even know exactly what they're looking for. Only rarely will they type a proper noun into a search engine. Thus the creature templates are a vital navigation tool, "access points" for people who are casual viewers and browsing their way through information. I would argue to restore it as it was (mirroring how AWOIAF has one big template for everything). At the very least, I think there should only be a division between sentient beings versus animals (of all kinds) and plants. I also don't think that the Free Folk clans template should be separate from the "peoples" template. Non-human sapient races are also a concern. I strongly feel that separating the templates will harm navigation for casual viewers. On a separate question...was it ever established that the Hill tribes belong under the "First Men" subdivision? I sort of assumed they may be remnants of the First Men of the Vale driven to the hills, but was their origin ever established in the books? For all we know they're part of the same Andal/First Men mix as everyone else (we've heard no mention of their religious practices, for example).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:23, January 8, 2014 (UTC) : I agree that I may have been a little extreme with the divisions. the truth is the only thing I found weird is having ine the same template a division of human cultures and ghost grass. : As for the Free Folk, since the Free Folk are descended of the First Men I found it weird to have them separate from the mini list that includes Northmen and Crannogmen. :Perhaps we can find a middle ground: one template for human cultures and another for all living beings, including a link to a "Humans" article that gives a little overview to humans in GoT setting and links to the different cultures.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:42, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Regarding the Hill tribes, I think I have made the same assumption because, based on what little we know of them, their culture is more similar to that of the Free Folk and the Northern mountain clans (clan-based organization, raid-based economy, strenght-based leadership) than to the "more civilized" Andals.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:42, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I originally put "Free Folk" separately in order to show its subdivisions...how best to portray the three-level subdivision of "First Men-->Free Folk-->Thenn"? ::Yes, I think we should make it only two templates: one for humans, one for all animals/creatures/plants. Where do we put non-human races? I think they should be with humans - and that the divide should be based on "sapient" or not. I'm still not sure about the Hill Tribes given that we know so little about them, but I could go either way.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:51, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Alton and Cynda Lannister So they are different Lannisters? who happen to share the same name with the real Lannisters? Nazul Rostello (talk) 12:50, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Starks to Stannis Why the shift from the Starks to Stannis? (I do really like Stannis, in both the books and TV series. An added bonus is that he's actually part Targaryen. When all is done I hope Daenerys leaves Shireen in charge of the Stormlands).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:20, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Because the Starks are scattered... for now.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:23, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::You can still defiantly make your official support for the Starks, much as Brynden Tully's garrison at Riverrun and the Blackwoods at Raventree are doing.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:24, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Our Wikis Hello! I was wondering, if you would consider having an affiliation w each other? I am the new Reign wiki. :) I love this show so hard and would love to be added on. As you would be added to my page of course. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 01:05, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :Administrator QueenBuffy usually handles Wikia affiliation stuff, she can help you out.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:09, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ...I never saw this!! kk, thanks! :) Locations category Things such as "Winterfell" are categorized as "Locations in the North", but currently are not put in the general category "Locations". Should such locations be in both? "Winterfell: Locations in the North, Locations"? Or, is the "Locations" category meant to be an upper-level organization of the other categories, "Locations in the North", "Locations in the Reach", etc.?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:36, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :I have taken the task to add everything in "locations" as well as their respective places. I stopped because of your conversation with Werthead. We must choose between "locations" and "geography".--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:46, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the rules. Queen of the Weirds (talk) 09:00, February 17, 2014 (UTC)Queen of the WeirdsQueen of the Weirds (talk) 09:00, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Baratheons' Targaryen relationship from Histories & Lore Ugh. Check out: Robert's Rebellion (Histories & Lore) -- Varys and Littlefinger. It says Robert Baratheon had Targaryen blood "through his mother." As I explain there, in the books Rhaelle Targaryen was his father Steffon's mother -- and Rhaelle was the sister of Jaehaerys II, cut from the show. The other option we suspected was that the TV continuity used Steffon's blood relationship to Orys Baratheon to justify Robert's claim to the throne...though Orys was never officially acknowledged. At first I was frumious about this new revelation. Now I'm starting to think it's not as crazy as it sounds: If they removed Jaehaerys II's generation, perhaps it was a simple matter of making Robert's mother a Targaryen, instead of his grandmother. In which case Cassana Baratheon gets retconned out of existence (not that it matters much, she died in the shipwreck with Steffon long ago). Nonetheless we're still not sure exactly how Robert's Targaryen mother would fit into the family tree: Aegon V's sister? TV-Aegon V's daughter, and thus sister to the Mad King? This was probably the biggest info to come out of the Histories & Lore Season 3 (well that, and I think Joffrey sort of implied that he raped Tommen).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:15, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Orys having Targaryen blood was implied in the "House Baratheon" featurette. The new "Through his mother" doesn't neccessarily imply Robert's mother was Rhaelle, only that his mother had Targaryen blood. As for Tommen I don't think Joffrey raped him but still subjected him to physical abuse.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:22, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Well, Orys becomes a moot point if they say his mother had Targaryen blood. But if she wasn't Rhaelle, who was she? A new composite character?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:32, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :Occam's Razor: Cassana Baratheon had some Targaryen blood.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:42, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry I haven't been able to help out with the Season 3 Histories & Lore as much as I wanted -- once again, my ongoing work on my thesis is in very bad shape and eating up most of my time. I can only pop in for some of the major stuff, not thoroughly combing through everything. If I don't finish this and my language comps by May I'm not going to get my degree.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:49, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Targaryen Kings Hey, could you please read my blog post with the image of the Targaryen kings and tell me what you think? Much appreciated. Greater Good 14:37, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Garden of Bones I'm concerned that someone has added information to the plot summary of Garden of Bones that does not happen in the episode. In describing the scene where Joffrey orders Ros to beat the prostitute, someone wrote: "While clearly remorseful for the girls' injuries, Tyrion refuses to let Joffrey bully him or others around." No such event occurs in the episode. In 2013 another IP actually removed a similar statement, but then someone put it back. Summaries should accurately describe the episode as broadcast, otherwise it harms the reliability of the wiki. It's possible there might be a deleted or extended scene - or perhaps the incident is referenced in a later episode where such a scene occurs - but I just watched the episode and it isn't in there. Anyway, I wanted to give you the heads up because if someone is adding either false info, or injecting info from future episodes (or perhaps even the books) that's probably a no-no. 15:50, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :...that isn't "vandalism", that's just "opinionated and skewed interpretation". It happens literally every day on wikis. Literally every hour, really. That's the constant struggle to maintain quality. Generically, yes, we know we need quality control checks on past episode reviews, but there is much work to do. Thank you for removing it though, it was not a good interpretation of what happened. If you want to actively help you should probably make a free account to help out.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:47, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Game of Thrones Review Videos Hi! I work in marketing for Wikia -- highlighting cool things that our communities are doing around anticipated entertainment. We've got something fun planned around the return of Game of Thrones and I wondered if you might want to be a part of it. We're producing a short video each week that contrasts fan reactions to the series with a TV critic's reaction -- the idea is to capture the enthusiasm of the community here, and have a little fun back and forth. I can give ya more details! If this sounds like something you might be interested in, give me a shout on my wall or email brian@wikia-inc.com. Thanks! Brian 15:18, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Brian. I'm quite busy these months so I can't commit to this. Besides, these marketing Wikia things are QueenBuffy's territory.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:22, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Jaime sends his regards The actors were confused about that line? When did they explain this, in the Blu-ray commentary? What exactly was said?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:39, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :In the bluray extras about "The Rains of Castamere" they explain that the scripts originally said "Jaime Lannister sends his regards" and even Nikolaj was confused and asked if Jaime really was part of the conspiracy.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:02, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Brackets for Dead characters warning template This has been happening frequently enough that I put together a quick template warning, so we don't have to waste time writing up individual explanations each time this happens: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Template:BracketsSignifyDeadCharacters I based it on the last warning you gave.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:39, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. It will save us some time.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:45, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Back from Thesis I stopped regularly editing about two weeks ago on February 14th to finally finish my thesis. I'll be catching up in the next few hours. While I still have language comp tests, my thesis is finished - no more being driven crazy by it. More on this later.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:27, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Please give a quote for what the Season 2 Blu-ray says about House Redwyne: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/House_Redwyne?curid=4233&diff=115857&oldid=115233 --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:24, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :There are no quotes about House Redwyne whatsoever.--Gonzalo84 But your edit I linked says: "Unlike what's stated by the Season 2 bluray, in the books House Redwyne doesn't declare for Renly during the early stages of the War of the Five Kings because Queen Cersei Lannister holds the twin sons of Lord Paxter hostage. They do join their Tyrell liege lords in aiding the Lannister army in the Battle of the Blackwater." --The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:40, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh, about that. The bluray shows the Redwyne sigils as Renly's supporters in the War of the Five Kings special feature.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 13:56, March 14, 2014 (UTC)